In prior art microwave switches where the switch movement is achieved by the intermediary of a Maltese transmission arrangement, the angular position of the switch rotor has been defined by stopping the movement of the second link when this link forms a 90.degree. angle to the first link. In this position, the angular velocity of the switch rotor has fallen to zero. The angular position of the switch rotor is defined by a plurality of component parts, inter alia, the guide member, the slot and the location of the guide member on the driving link. A problem associated with these common Maltese mechanisms is that play occurs when the guide member is displaced in the slot.
A prior art microwave switch of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,631 and comprises a rotor, a rotor housing, two biasing means, a housing for the biasing means and an electronic circuit to control the biasing means. The rotor and the housing are of conventional design. The biasing means comprise two rotary solenoids which are mechanically linked to a Maltese transmission mechanism.
A problem associated with the prior art is that it is difficult to manufacture the components parts with sufficiently high precision to permit the accurate definition of the respective angular position.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved microwave switch which obviates the above-mentioned problems of the prior art.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a microwave switch which avoids the need for high tolerance in the above-mentioned parts of the Maltese mechanism.